1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more printing techniques to print an image corresponding to inputted image data on a sheet, particularly to one or more printing techniques to perform printing such that a printed sheet is recyclable.
2. Related Art
Recently, sheet recycling has been emphasized more and more while global environmental issues have been exacerbated year by year. When a printed sheet is recycled, the printed sheet is required to be sorted in accordance with a recycling classification thereof previously determined based upon a printing ratio as a ratio of printed areas to a whole area on the printed sheet. Thus, a printing device has been proposed, which is configured to, when printing a desired image on a sheet, determine a recycling classification of the printed sheet based upon a printing ratio of the image and a sort of the sheet, and to print information on the recycling classification as determined together with the image (for example, see Japanese Provisional Publication No. 2004-302752).